Advantages of Clones
by Dar1us
Summary: Kakashi comes across a young Naruto and teaches him the Kage-Bunshin at 10, this changes Narutos Life. Naruto learns that there are many advantages to using KageBunshin and he is determined to suceed as a Ninja using his new found skill
1. A chance encounter

Dar1us Here, THis is another story that got stuck on my mind enjoy  


* * *

Kakashi stood amidst the pouring rain, the downpour soaking to his soul, however there it did not chill his soul but was instead frozen by the Cold that enveloped the mans soul. Kakashi was known as the Copy-nin, S-class Shinobi and Infamous for his lack of punctuality. He seemed to not care, seemed to enjoy being late, seemed to enjoy reading smut. Yet deep down Kakashi enjoyed very little. The joy had been taken from his life with the loss of all of his teammates.

Kakashi had lost his will to live and so walked with the dead. He existed with the living but wished to be with the dead. He carried on for three reasons. First, to live the life his best friend could not. He lived on for the sake of Obito, hoping that Obito could see through the eye he had donated to his teammate. Being unpunctual for Obito's sake; carrying on his friends habits in remembrance.

Secondly he lived to keep a promise to the one he had loved. Living on as Rin had begged of him after Obito's death. He would have done anything for her. Now she was gone but still he held on to his promise. A promise to not give up and live in the past. He did not give up as he promised but could not stop dwelling on the past.

Thirdly he lived on to honor the Sacrifice of the Parental figure that took over in the place of his father. The man who had taught Kakashi to be a man: The man who had led his squadron: The man who sacrificed his life for the village. Kakashi lived on in honor of his sensei Namikaze Minato. He lived on and protected what his sensei left behind. He protected the village and where possible his sensei's legacy.

Even though he carried on for these reasons it did not stop him from mourning the loss of those close to him, which is why he found himself standing by the Memorial stone that listed all the names of Konoha's Heroes. He looked down the chill in his spirit slowly taking over his heart and mind, just as he began losing himself to the chill he was broken from his reverie by a piercing shout "DAMMIT"

Deciding to investigate, Kakashi followed the sound to its source a Blond ten year old. He decided to look in, to see what broke him from the icy grasp off his past.

Naruto stood in the clearing attempting, for the umpteenth time, Bunshin-jutsu. He could not get it write. No matter the amount of failures he still carried on. Never giving up, always pressing on.

"I will get this down. Believe it"

Kakashi watched as the boy attempted to perform the academy jutsu and was, plainly to say, absolutely shocked at the amount of chakra the boy was using. No child should even have that amount of chakra total at 10. Yet this Child in front of him used chakra equivalent to the average 10 year olds complete store for a mere academy Bunshin. The amount of chakra the boy used was enough to power a giant Grand fireball.

"Hey Kid." Kakashi broke into the boy's concentration.

Naruto looked up at the man n front of him. He was tall with gray hair that was held in place by a face mask that covered the man's lower half and a forehead protector that covered his right eye.

"Ano, sorry mister did I interrupt you." Naruto nervously asked. The man in front of him was obviously a strong Ninja. Naruto noticed this by the ease and grace with which the man carried himself.

"What you doing Kid?" Kakashi asked, he was glad for the interruption he was glad the kid needed help. Finally he could help his sensei's legacy.

"I'm training, I'm trying to perfect the Bunshin Jutsu, but I can never get it right. I'm doomed to fail the academy if I can't get it right." Naruto babbled while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Tell you what kid, I'll help you out. You are using way too much Chakra. Try use as little as possible." Kakashi kindly mentioned. Naruto never one to turn down an opportunity immediately complied and attempted to do as told. He calmed himself down and reached for the tiniest amount of chakra, He prepared the technique and as soon as he attempted to add the chakra he opened the tap just a little. That little was still way too much and totally hashed the technique.

"This is new. I've never met a kid with too much Chakra. I'm gonna put it bluntly kid you can't do the Bunshin with your current skill. You have too much chakra and too little control." Kakashi looked at the child, sure that his words had crushed the poor boy's spirit. The Boy in question just looked on with determination and in that moment he saw in that blond child all three of the reasons he lived. Here in front of him stood a boy who resembled Obito soo much in his little actions like rubbing his head sheepishly.

The boy also held the Determination promised to Rin, unyielding determination that no matter the odds would continue to propel the owner foreword. Lastly he looked exactly like his sensei. He was also the Sacrifice and Legacy of his Sensei. Kakashi could not let the child struggle like this.

"Hey kid. I know you'll never be able to do the Bunshin Jutsu, SO how about I teach you a Better Bunshin Jutsu that you would be perfect at doing. It's called the Kage Bunshin.

_A Few Hours Later_

The Boy learned remarkably quickly and by the end of their time had the Technique down perfectly.

"Kid, That technique makes a solid copy and is very useful. The Memories the Bunshin gains are passed on to you and because of that it is a very useful tool. It can accomplish tasks you could normally not accomplish yourself. If you ever need help come ask me, The Name is Kakashi." With that the Copy-nin Shunshined away, leaving behind a child forever changed by his small action. Kakashi left the boy smiling the chill in his heart thawed by the boy's sunny disposition.

* * *

Hope you guys are interested. Naruto won't be uber powerful but will be stronger than Cannon

Plz read and review with any ideas.

I'm looking for you input on his Team and love life, Sorry Naruto will be Hetero


	2. A New Goal

Dar1us here with chapter 2…

I'd like to thank Cherry_t for her constructive criticism in the previous chapter. I will go back at some time and clean up my blunders.

Read enjoy and review

* * *

'Awesome, this is going to be soo awesome' Naruto thought to himself. He had been sitting in the clearing where he had just learned the Kage Bunshin, contemplating what to do with his new found skill. While he had been sitting there it had come to him, a prank that was only possible with multiple people. What he planned was truly devious, truly horrible and would probably get him Killed if he got caught.

Earlier that day he had heard that Chouji's Dad was on a week long mission with Ino and Shikamaru's fathers, Naruto realized that this would be the perfect time to do an impersonation and cause trouble. Naruto planned out his prank before heading home; little did he know Kakashi planned to watch the boy the next day?

The Next day found Kakashi looking in on an industrious blond boy. The child had made three Kage Bunshin and had transformed them into The Nara, Akamichi and Yamanaka trio. The three adults were briefed and set on their missions. Deciding to emulate the young boy; Kakashi made three clones and set them after the Trio whilst he followed Naruto to the Academy.

The Yamanaka patriarch made his way to the Akamichi grounds and stormed into the clan street screaming and ranting,

"You damn Akamichi's all you ever do is eat, all it does is cause you to become soo fat. That is why our mission failed because Chouza was to damn fat to keep up with Shikaku and I, we lost the team we were trailing. I hope you don't raise any more Fat asses!"

This little rant ignited a fire that burnt soo deeply that the Akamichi's could not even think of looking over the rant for the sake of the family partnerships. Seeing the work done the clone bounded off and dismissed itself, once it was out of the Akamichi's sight.

Back with the Original Kakashi watched as the boy burst into laughter unsure as to why he planned to check until his Clone dismissed itself and he learnt what naruto had done.

The Nara patriarch Stormed into the Yamanaka clan street and started hurling insults as well,

"You damn Pansies; you are to busy growing flowers and trying to read minds to concentrate on the job. Inoichi left Chouza and I hanging mid mission to go chase a Damn flower. You Yamanaka's are both Gay and stupid or Fangirls and stupid. You make me sick." Also escaping to safety it dismissed itself while the Chouza copy began its own rant against the Nara family,

"You damn lazy Nara's, Shikaku was too lazy to help out in the mission. It's a wonder your wives are always on your case. You couldn't even scratch your ass because you are too lazy."

Kakashi watched as chaos unfolded, the normally peaceful Akamichi's tore across the Village towards the Yamanaka's whilst the Yamanaka's went to destroy the Nara's and the Nara's the Akamichi's. They had met in the middle and had begun a three way brawl destroying much of the village centre. The Kakashi clone watched the madness unfold and was sure that, as he had dismissed himself, He had seen a laughing Blond Dismiss itself.

Back in the academy Naruto started laughing soo hard he fell out of his desk and rolled around the aisles holding his sides.

"Uzumaki Naruto, What is soo damn funny get back to your desk. Your disruption has earned the class a Quiz tomorrow on the Explanation of Chakra." Iruka screamed.

The class moaned in despair and the blond immediately found himself in his desk. Just as he was about to complain the Bell rang announcing the end of school. Naruto sadly trooped out already getting insults thrown at him for causing the quiz. Naruto was met outside by Kakashi, who merely looked at the Boy before, in a very serious tone, he begun berating the boy,

"Uzumaki Naruto how the hell could you use the technique I taught you to…" His face changed to a smile "pull of such a good prank."

Naruto smiled at the man's praise but soon his face fell,

"It doesn't matter Kakashi-samma, now I got a stupid quiz tomorrow and I suck at written tests." Naruto glumly moaned

Kakashi grimaced at the thought of theory tests. He remembered how much Obito had hated them.

"Why don't you use the Kage Bunshin to lighten the load?" Kakashi threw the comment over his shoulder as he left the boy.

_Elsewhere_

The Sandaime had a massive amount of paperwork being delivered by his aide,

"Sir, this is the paperwork with regard to the fighting in the village centre. It seems that it stemmed from a misunderstanding between the Ino, Shika, and Chou clans. They had a disagreement that escalated into a fight that soon needed the Anbu to sort it out. We are unsure of the Nature of the disagreement."

The Sandaime merely sighed. How he hated this part of his job, what happened to the good old days when he would journey out on dangerous rescue missions to rescue fair ladies for "rewards". That's it, he would do the paper work later, and right now he had a book to read that followed the good old day's way of thinking. 'Praise Jiraiya' the sandaime thought with a perverted giggle

_Back with Naruto_

Naruto stood in front of his theory book; contemplating it, he picked it up and ripped out the section that dealt with Chakra theory. It was a hefty section so Naruto split himself into 4 Kage Bunshins that took over the Duty of studying while Naruto himself went to attempt to join a game of Ninja, Ninja.

Four hours later Naruto returned home disappointed at his exclusion from the other kids fun and dismissed the grumpy Clones. As he stood there, his brain was flooded with information and he promptly collapsed.

Naruto groggily awoke. He wondered what happened, looking at his clock it said it was 8:30. Looking outside he realized it wasn't night either. Naruto sat there for a few minutes trying to figure out the conundrum, suddenly with a start he realized it was the next day and he was definitely late for class. Naruto rushed through his ablutions and ran to academy.

Naruto arrived just as Iruka handed out the paper. He got his paper and sat down, He was soo sure he would fail until He looked at the paper.

Question 1: What are are the constituents of chakra?

Naruto didn't even think about it as he wrote, "Chakra is comprised of Physical energy, or Stamina, that is gained through physical training and spiritual energy which is amassed via study and experience." This isn't so bad he thought to himself.

Question 2: What are the uses of chakra?

Once again the answer came easily to Naruto. "Chakra is used mainly in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, but some is used in Taijutsu."

Question 3: What are the Physical traits shown by having a large reserve of Stamina?

This answer, Naruto noticed, applied greatly to him. "An abundance of energy, Do not tire easily and the ability to push past the bodies natural limiters."

The next question that stood out for Naruto was the

10th Question: What are the traits shown by a lack of Spiritual energy?

The answers had no trouble flowing from Naruto as he had studied for 16 hours technically. "Traits shown will include an inability to concentrate. Lower than average recall rates and less self control."

Naruto continued through the test with ease, he came to the final few questions:

Question 25: If a Ninja were to have large physical Stamina and low spiritual energy, how would this affect them?

"The ninja would struggle greatly with Chakra control, and would find themselves using an excess amount of Chakra to perform a Jutsu. The Ninja would also find themselves having a large amount of trouble with Genjutsu recognition. However their physical strength would be above average and they would be able to push themselves quite far beyond their average physical capabilities. They would also have a high pain tolerance."

Question 30: What would the benefits be of keeping the two constituents of Chakra at near equal levels?

"A ninja would be able to perform optimally in terms of the three main Ninja principles, Nin, Tai and Genjutsu. They would use far less chakra to perform Jutsu's and would have much better chakra control. With high levels in balance a ninja would be able to push their physical and spiritual abilities past their normal capabilities. The two energies work in harmony so having equal amounts of each constitute gives much greater results."

Naruto finished the test and looked up, expecting to have no time left, and found he had 30 minutes before the test time ended. Naruto decided to use the time to think over the questions that stood out for him. He knew that chakra was made up of spiritual and physical energy and that these were increased in different methods, he hadn't got to that section in the textbook with the previous days studying. Naruto reviewed himself according to his answers and came to the conclusion that although his physical stamina was really high, he had to face the facts and admit that he was severely lacking in spiritual energy.

"All right kids time to take in the question papers. How did you enjoy that test, huh? Don't worry if you did badly, that was the Chakra section from the final year test level. That was two years beyond your level but I'll still be marking it though so don't you think it was all for nothing. Hopefully you learnt that you are far from ready. As they say a Ninja always needs to keep himself in balance. The Yondaime once said that A Ninja that is in balance is a Ninja that can change the world. Now I think it is time to do a recap on Chakra basics" Iruka continued to drone on.

Naruto had stopped listening and instead focused on the quote from the Yondaime. Naruto wasn't so sure about changing the world but he understood that if you had that amount of Skill you would be respected like the Hokages or the two remaining Sannin. The dream that naruto wanted to achieve was to be loved and respected so this meant he could achieve that if he worked to balance himself while getting stronger.

This small decision that was sparked by the kindness of an elder Ninja caused Naruto's destiny to take a new path. Not unlike the previously intended path of saving Konoha from the destruction brought on by Akatsuki and the curse of the Founders feud between the Uchiha and Senju bloodlines.

The Goals stayed the same but the path to those goals now changed, for better or worse is only for the future to know.

* * *

What do you guys think?

Hope you like it. This chapter was just to introduce the changes that lead Naruto down an alternate path.

Tell me what you think of the theory. I will be attempting to be detailed with my take on the mechanics of chakra, but am open to suggestions.

Still looking for advice on Team make up, it is unlikely that Naruto will be able to be placed on Cannon team 7 due to a change in Naruto's academy performances.

Review or Pm me with suggestions and thoughts, I'm open to ideas and constructive criticism.

Dar1us out.


	3. Revalations

Hey guys I'm back, well sort of. I will be trying to update more often. Sorry that i have not been very quick at updating.

Just a short chapter to ease myself back into writing. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 3.

Naruto sat on the swing outside the playground. The rest of the academy time went by quickly as Naruto was very deep in thought, how could he bring about a balance between his stamina and spiritual energies?

"What are you doing looking so down kid? Was the exam that bad?"

Naruto looked up to see Iruka.

"It was actually quite easy because I studied really hard… Iruka, how can I gain more spiritual energy? I realize I have a lot of stamina but very little spiritual energy. According to what I studied having a low amount of either component of chakra can lead to deficiencies in certain of the main shinobi components."

Iruka was quite shocked with the boy's comprehension of the chakra components. He was actually glad because he had come here to ask if the boy had cheated. But if he was questioning his own chakra makeup then he was obviously clued up on the work.

"Well Naruto you don't really need to worry about that because we only start helping you achieve balance in the last term of this year. You don't need to worry about being imbalanced. However I'm never one to miss lecturing so try keep up while I give you the basics of balance."

Naruto looked up with rapt attention, before looking slightly apprehensive.

"Iruka can we maybe study at my house, I have something I need to show you."

Iruka was perplexed. The boy in front of him, who usually paid no attention, was leading him back to his apartment so they could study. He walked with the boy through the streets of Konoha towards the boy's home.

Upon entering he was surprised to see the usual mess cleaned up. He turned to the apprehensive boy before asking in a kind tone

"What is it you wanted to show me?"

Naruto looked ashamed

"Well sensei a jounin named Kakashi showed me a technique and I used it to study. I think it counts as cheating."

Naruto put his hands together in a cross seal before saying "Kage Bunshin"

Iruka was to say the least, completely astounded. Scratch that he was flabbergasted. In front of him a boy not even a ninja yet had just used a technique that he himself could only hope to be able to use. You needed to have at massive chakra reserves to achieve the Kage bunshin jutsu. "It's called Kage bunshin, Iruka sensei and I made copies of myself and used them to study for the test. I wouldn't have thought to do that but Kakashi sensei told me it would help. Does it count as cheating because I won't use it if it's cheating?"

Iruka found himself facing a conundrum. It was not against the rules however it did give the boy a large advantage. Did he tell the boy that it was cheating or would it be better to allow the child to use it to benefit his career. The more Iruka thought about it the more he realized it wasn't unfair. Many families taught their children techniques that helped them in the academy. The Nara family kids excelled in written tests and the Akamichi clan kids excelled in taijutsu. It wasn't too much of an advantage to Naruto as it would only help him study easier.

"No Naruto it is not quite cheating."

"Awesome now can you teach me about balance." With that said the three Naruto clones.

Iruka prepared to begin his lecture when another Naruto walked in carrying a tray of Tea and biscuits.

"Alright I have to know how many can you make? Normal people can only make like two or three, Right now I see four."

Naruto looked a little taken aback. "I don't actually know the maximum I can make. But I have made like five before but I haven't stretched the limits because Kakashi-sensei said it could be dangerous so I have tried to not push it too far. But now I think it is time for a lecture."

Iruka now a little more settled but still rather amazed begun to get into the lecture,

"As you know Chakra is comprised of two constituents, namely stamina and spiritual energy. These in your optimal ninja are kept in balance. This allows for the maximum strength to cost effectiveness for all ninja activities. However in real life no one is perfect and so there is almost always an imbalance in the ration of spiritual energy to stamina. In general there is a 55:65 ration of one to the other. But in some people it is different. I have even heard of people who specialize in having a lot more of one than the other. The best way to increase your stamina is through doing physical exercise. Increasing spiritual energy occurs through the acquisition of knowledge and experience. If you want to gain more experience you will need to learn things, which can be done by reading or talking with people about things you don't know and also by Training. Training is a good way because it boosts your stamina and your experience. If you want to be truly strong you need to not only have them in balance but also in huge amounts. As it looks now you have extremely high stamina and I'm going to be frank, surprisingly low spiritual energy. One last thing, having large amounts of Stamina means you'll have a high endurance and chakra reserve. Whereas having high spiritual energy will allow you to use less Chakra to pull off Jutsu's. So if you have huge amounts of both in equal amounts you will have a hard time getting worn out."

The Naruto's thought about this for a short while before they each dispelled themselves until the only one left was Naruto. He seemed a little dazed but after a few seconds he seemed to snap back to reality. "That makes sense sensei. So I should Study and read a lot and then I will be able to get a lot of spiritual energy. I'll make 5 clones everyday and then I'll always study."

"You will most definitely not. I don't want you over working yourself. You can make copies but don't over use it or you could cause damage to yourself."

Naruto looked sufficiently cowed but decided that he needed to ask his sensei a serious question. H had a plan that he wanted to implement that would surely give him a great advantage.

"Sensei I have a favor to ask…"

* * *

What did you guys think. Hope it was okay. Please read and review and tell me what you think. Should i give Naruto a weakness or something to hamper him.

I'm also looking for team suggestions. I'm up for any team or leader but not team 7.

Dar1us out


	4. A Simple Request

Hey guys Dar1us here.

Just a short chapter to get me back in the swing of things. I decided to step back and figure out where I plan on taking this story. As a by product I've managed to plan quite a bit ahead and so will be hopefully be updating regularly, Probably every two weeks or so.

Enjoy the Chapter and don't forget to R&R

* * *

"Sensei I have a favour to ask…"

Naruto thought about what he really wanted and had decided the only way too truly get where he wanted was to pay for it himself as the Budget he lived on wouldn't cover things.

"Yes Naruto what is it?"

Iruka was puzzled by Naruto's stillness and realised that the boy had been mulling this over for a while. Actually now that he thought about it, it was probably only one or two days but would work out to be a lot more with three heads all mulling it over.

"Can you help me get a part time job, Please?"

Iruka was incredulous, what would this young boy need a part time job for. Iruka voiced his Question.

Once again Naruto stopped and thought about how to explain it. Once he was satisfied he spoke up, covering up the sound of clones dispelling themselves.

"Well, Iruka sensei we've been thinking about how to be a better ninja and figured out that to do that we have to work at getting balanced. Being balanced means not only training my body but also learning stuff. Going to class will help but we also wanna work at home. To do that we need books, scrolls, ninja stuff and much more. All that stuff costs money I don't have. I don't want to ask Jii-sama too much, so we decided we need a part time job."

Iruka was perplexed, the boy in front of him kept saying we.

"All right Naruto I'll see what I can do but it will take some time to organise."

Iruka's words took a while to sink into the apprehensive little mind of Naruto, but once it got through there was a definite glow of pure happiness in the boy's eyes.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei you are the bestest sensei anyone could ever want!"

Naruto quietened down suddenly

"Iruka-sensei please don tell anyone about this not even Jii-sama. Only you and Kakashi-sensei know about this."

Iruka looked at the boy softly and solemnly promised

"I won't tell anyone who doesn't know, I promise."

Suddenly Iruka got it when Naruto said we he meant Naruto was including the clones.

"Okay Naruto, Bring out all your clones. Now"

One clone sheepishly poked his head round the corner

"It's just me left. The others disappeared just before he explained. I'm still around because I am Busy studying the first chapter in the academy book."

With that said the clone smiled sheepishly and dismissed himself dropping the only book Naruto had.

The original Naruto was a little dazed,

"Man that guy was studying hard. Why do they make the Ninja manual so hard to learn from?"

Iruka laughed at that. It had always been a problem the kids complained about, but until someone wrote a better version, it was what they had.

"Alright Naruto, I have to go. I will see you at class tomorrow, we'll talk more then. And you're stuck with that Academy book until someone writes a better copy."

With that said Iruka left a very happy boy.

Naruto quickly ate cleaned up and got ready for bed. He didn't know it but he had a big day ahead of him.

As Iruka walked home, he was lost in thought, wondering about the strangeness of the evening and the unbelievable child ha had spent the evening with. He was brought out of his thoughts by a kind old laugh.

"Ha ha ha, I see you have found out about Konoha's newest marvel."

Iruka looked up and found himself looking at the man Naruto called Jii-sama. Iruka wondered how this old man had gotten so close without him noticing, even with his Ninja senses. Then again he was talking to the Sandaime, The third Hokage.

He was about to tell the sandaime but then remembered his promise to Naruto…

"It's alright Iruka; I know Naruto can do Kage-Bunshin. Kakashi told me and I have done some spying of my own. Having a crystal that can look in on a meeting between my favourite teacher and favourite Academy student is rather useful. Why don't we go inside? These old bones don't like it out in the cold."

They entered Iruka's house, the sandaime looked over his shoulder straight at the shadowy figure that had be listening in just before the door closed, effectively ending the spying that the man in the shadows had been doing. The man decided to report what he had learned and returned to ROOT headquarters.

Inside

Iruka and the Sandaime sat down and the sandaime continued his discussion.

"I Understand Naruto would like to get a part time Job. I also know of an opening at an establishment that will greatly help him in the long run…"

Root Headquarters

The man bowed before his leader

"Danzo-samma I come with a report regarding Uzumaki Naruto. It can be confirmed that he can use Kage-Bunshin and is already using it to a great extent. He uses it not only for Study but also in considering word choice and life choices. As of now Kakashi, Iruka and the Sandaime himself know and are all aiding Uzumaki. The Sandaime noticed my presence but did nothing but stop the conversation till they were away from me"

Danzo looked at his subordinate and smiled

"Very good, the Uzumaki kid is shaping up to be a very powerful tool indeed, how is the boy's mind set?"

The subordinate looked up, taken aback at the strange question and wondering why he was not punished for being seen, Roots were meant to be hidden beneath the tree not sticking out.

"Um… Uzumaki seems to have decided to pursue Balance between both his Stamina and Spiritual energy, and is currently in good spirits Danzo-samma"

Danzo nodded to the man, who promptly disappeared. Danzo turned and walked back to his office. Things were getting very interesting; Naruto had learned an extremely useful technique and was using it correctly. However he was also being helped by one of Konoha's strongest Ninja, Hatake Kakashi and the Sandaime himself. Things were very interesting indeed. Maybe his plans needed to be rethought.

* * *

Okay guys, hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review.

I know it was short but from now on they will be longer I promise.

Teams are organised, plot is in place and hopefully I'll be able to update again in two weeks or so.

I have also decided that Naruto has been speaking rather too eloquently for such a young kid and have therefore decided to make his speech more Childish that will change as he learns more, so yes I did use the word Bestest.

I will be working on this Story and also "The Price you Pay" for the next while so look foreword to it.

Thanks again for Reading and Reviewing.


	5. A Place of Learning

Hey guys I'm back, and as I said I will try my hardest to stick to regular updates.

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

I do not own Naruto

* * *

Naruto woke up and began his day as any other; little did he know that today he would be taking another step closer to his goal. He Showered dressed and prepared an instant ramen cup for breakfast. After breakfast he sat in his lounge and made two clones. Naruto briefed his clones, "Clone 1, I would like you to clean the place and clone 2 is going to study chapter 1 of the Academy Ninja manual." Clone two immediately begun to protest

"Why do I get the crap job, Can't clone 1 do the studying and I clean?" Naruto simply answered with a well placed kick to the groin dispelling the clone. He created another one and gave him the same job. "Once your jobs are done you can dismiss yourselves." Naruto called over his shoulder as he left for academy.

At the academy

Naruto got to academy in a timely manner and while no one was looking made a clone and had it Henge (Transform) into a pencil; this was so he could effectively gain double the class time. Iruka Arrived and begun his lesson on correct stances when charging Chakra.

After the lesson Iruka called Naruto over. "Hey Naruto, I'm glad to see you were paying attention during class. About our discussion last night, I found you a job at the library." Naruto visibly paled at the thought of working in a library. Thoughts, of dark cellars filled with musty tomes and old crones that bared their rotting teeth as they shushed any who dared to move, raised unbidden worrying poor Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei, are you sure that will be a good job?" Naruto was skeptical, what would he do at the library and even more importantly would he even earn any money. Iruka just smiled and led the boy to his new place of work.

Konoha Library

The two stood outside of a massive building it was three floors tall and extremely big. Outside there was a large garden and signposting indicating that the Training grounds for Ninjutsu and Genjutsu learnt at the library, were behind the library by the back entrance. The front of the library was very inviting and suddenly Naruto's thoughts seemed a little stupid. Naruto was astounded; he didn't know that this huge building was the Library of Konoha. "It's huge Iruka-sensei, how many books are there? Why do they have their own training grounds, Where are the Dungeons? Are there scary old ladies who will shush me?" Iruka smiled at the boy's antics, he was glad that at least one of the youth was actually going to use their library. "We will find out soon enough. Let's go find out what your new job will entail."

Inside Iruka took them up to the main desk were Iruka spoke some words and the man at the desk ran off to fetch someone. Iruka turned to Naruto, "Please be extremely polite to the man who is coming, he is the head librarian and he is not only your boss but a very, very smart man who can teach you lots."

The main desk operator returned shortly followed by an old man who wore a suit complete with a bowtie. He was short about Naruto's height and wore square rimmed bottle glasses. The man was very old, his face was riddled with wrinkles and he had a rather square head with a side path. As the man approached a memory of etiquette from Naruto's clone that was studying in the morning arose and Naruto bowed and greeted his superior.

The old man was taken aback by the boy's politeness, "ah, I see manners haven't completely left the youth. A single flame still burns with etiquette. I guess you are the child who requested a job. I need someone young and spry to help me with my duties. You seem able enough. I think you'll do fine here, Iruka you may leave the boy in my care, I'll show him the ropes." Iruka bowed to the old man and turned to Naruto,

"You be good and do everything you are told to." Turning back to the old man Iruka bowed again "thank you very much sensei, despite his early manners Naruto can be quite naughty so don't be afraid to beat him. I entrust Naruto to your care." With that said Iruka left with a grin on his face. He remembered how eccentric the old man was and how much this job had helped him in his youth, the Sandaime never ceased to amaze Iruka.

"Excuse me for asking but were you Iruka's sensei?" the old man laughed at the boy's curious nature how it reminded him of the young Iruka. "Iruka was once a problem child at the academy, the Teachers got tired of his bad behavior and so to teach him a lesson they sent him here to work. I got the boy on the straight and narrow as you can now see and instilled in him a passion for knowledge which I hope to instill in you."

Naruto was astounded, Iruka the teacher. The ultimate killjoy when it came to misbehaving was once a problem child, it couldn't be true. "I promise to try my best to learn all you can teach me, what will my job be here sensei?"

Now it was the Old man's turn to be astounded, this child was ready to work and seemed interested. "Well you will follow me as I give you a tour of this wonderful establishment and then we will discuss your duties."

The two of them walked around the entire library, the old man would tell Naruto about each area, what knowledge it contained. Naruto soon learned that a shinobi library was not what he had expected it to be. Naruto had imagined it to be a large room with rows and rows of bookshelves filled to the brim with musty tomes. However he was pleasantly surprised. The library was a large building that comprised three floors and whatever basements existed. The first floor was open to the entire public and contained all the civilian books, dealing with Fiction, philosophy and Civilian histories as well as many other topics. It was well cared for by a small work force, employed by the Civilian Government, that cleaned and maintained the first floor.

However it was the second floor that really caught Naruto's attention. The second floor was the beginning of the Shinobi section and contained many of the shinobi texts and books that were not for civilians. It looked to need a little cleaning and maintenance as apparently the civilian workforce was not allowed to work on the second and third floor. Only Shinobi were allowed in the area, however academy students and in very special cases civilians could apply for a permit to also gain entrance. It was divided into sections for History, Political science, Military science, Strategy, mission logs that were open for ninja to see and of course large sections for all the Shinobi disciplines including but not being limited to: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu(swordsmanship) and Fuuinjutsu(Sealing) . They had a large area in the middle that was open all the way to the roof and was lit by a giant sunroof. The area was for reading and relaxing as many ninja felt too uncomfortable if they sat in reading cubicles for too long. It was a sort of indoor field that had a man made pond surrounded by a few Boulders as well as an area that was grassland. It was very peaceful and would also make a nice place to sit and read.

The third floor was a restricted area that held the documents that your average Gennin shouldn't see and then of course there was the basement area that held the top secret documents. Naruto wasn't allowed to enter these areas but the old man gave him an idea of what was behind the doors.

Once the tour was finished Naruto was led to the man's office. "Take a seat young man, you will report to me every afternoon after your academy time and Saturday mornings. I will tell you if anything special needs to be done but if not you will repack the books that have been returned and should also help anyone who asks for help. You must also help keep the place tidy though that is not your job per say. Are you okay with this?"

Naruto uncharacteristically stopped and thought about it, "Hai, sensei. I will work my hardest. Thank you very much for the opportunity." He looked extremely determined and the Head librarian knew that Naruto was serious.

"I think I'd like to get to know you a bit more young man, why don't you tell me why you would like a part time job and what your dreams for the future are?" The old man looked at Naruto, watching as the boy organized his thoughts and taking in all that the boy said including that which wasn't vocalized.

"Well sensei, I would like a part time job to help pay for all the things I need to achieve a balance between my stamina and spiritual energy. I would like the job to earn money and also to learn and experience things so I can be a well rounded Shinobi. My Dream for the Future is to become a Respected and loved Ninja. I want to become the Hokage." Naruto said passionately.

The old man frowned at the last bit, "Son, you know that there is a lot more to being Hokage. The Hokage is admittedly a ninja who is strong and respected but he is strong so that he may protect those he cares about and a Hokage cares about his entire village. They are respected because they protect and help their village. To become a Hokage one must have the will of fire."

Naruto was taken aback by the old man's sharp rebuke "I'm sorry sensei, I did not know, forgive me." The old man smiled, at least the boy realized that he was uninformed but that would not continue.

"It is alright but know this, not knowing is not an excuse because you have the ability to learn. So I would like you to read this book. It is called 'Konoha's will of Fire' it was written by the Sandaime and it gives a very good view on being Hokage but it is also a great Historical account of all the Hokages. I would like you to read the book, but do not speed read it, rather read it and contemplate it. When you have finished we will talk again about it. I will want you to have formed your own opinions and thoughts. However I think that is enough for today and so I will see you tomorrow for your first day. See you then." Naruto stood up clutching the book to his chest and Bowed to the Head librarian, "Thank you again sensei, I will do my best." With that said Naruto left and went home

Naruto's House

Back home Naruto placed the book on his bed side table and prepared himself a supper. As he ate he thought about the Mans words. The Hokages were strong because they protected the village and they were respected because they protected everyone. Realizing this Naruto only wanted to strive for Balance more.

Naruto finished eating and got into bed where he began to read 'Konoha's will of Fire'

* * *

Okay guys I was going to make this chapter a bit longer but I decided it would be best to cut it here so I could update in time.

This chapter was to set up the platform upon which Naruto will increase his spiritual energy.

If anything about the library is fammiliar i might have used ideas from Fics i have read before and so am sorry if i stole anything and if there is proof i will gladly give credit.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope you will review and give me your thoughts.

The teams have been finalized as has most of the first chunk of overarching story.

Once again R&R

Dar1us out


End file.
